The Lunchbreak
by MinionMooskateerAckleholic
Summary: Slight A/U. Dean/Lisa. Oneshot. Dean finishes up a case early and hurries home for a lunchbreak...funnily enough not much cooking is involved. Here's what happens when a fanfic writers gets bored! Please read and review! Enjoy!


_**A/N: Got bored, so here's a really short oneshot. Dean/Lisa**_

**The Lunchbreak**

Dean called home, his hunt had turned out to not be 'one of his things', so he called the real FBI and decided to come home for in time for lunch. Of course, that was lunch the next day and with a twelve hour drive to get home, he hoped it would actually be lunch and a whole lot more. Ben would be at school and it had been a while since he and Lisa had had some alone time.

Lisa knew exactly how to serve lunch, and it had very little to with cooking or food. Fully aware of the opportunity, after she had dropped Ben off at school the next day, she changed out of her everyday clothes.

As she undressed she noticed with pleasure, how firm her nipples already were and the damp spot in her panties as she slipped them off. Still holding her satiny panties, she looked into the mirror running the panties down her body, feeling the soft fabric slide over her naked skin. She teased her nipples a bit, then slid the panties around her, moving down her back and softly over her naked ass.

Dean's body swimming in her mind, Lisa spread her legs apart, lifting one foot up on the dresser and touched herself feeling the wetness and heat building inside her. Knowing how it would excite Dean... breathing her fragrance, tasting her dampness, drinking her lust, she slipped a finger into her wet opening. Moving it slowly up her slit, she finds her sensitive clit, touching it with her wet fingers.

The phone rang and checking the caller-id, Lisa answered it, "I hope you're almost home." Her voice husky.

"Yeah," said Dean's naturally erotic voice over the line. Lisa moaned into the receiver and heard Dean chuckle, "I am just turning up the street," he paused and Lisa waited with baited breathe, her hand hovering over her clit. "I wanted to tell you how hard I am. I've been hard for the entire drive home. What are you doing, Lis?" Lisa smiled at herself in the glass and decided to tease him a little…with a full description.

"Dean, I'm looking in the mirror at my naked body. I'm standing with my legs spread and I am touching myself, listening to your voice. Dean, I'm wet, I'm so wet for you."

In the background of the call, Lisa heard the engine of the Impala rev and speed up, she laughed quietly.

"I'm turning into the driveway... bye." The phone went dead.

Lisa hung up, and slipped on a sleek nighty, the one she saved for special occasions. Leaving the front unbuttoned, she quickly climbed onto the unmade bed, leaned back onto her sea of pillows, and opened her slip some more, just as she heard the front door open.

Dean entered the bedroom door to see her lean seductively back, resting on the soft pillows. Lisa watched him step into the doorway, immediately seeing his erection through his pants. Seeing how hard he was, she felt the dampness between your legs and knew she was ready for him now.

Dean moved onto the bed, resting his hand on her knee he whispered, "Do you want this as badly as I do?"

Lisa nodded, silently parting her legs, willing his hands upward. She felt him trace the soft flesh of her thighs and her breath quickened. Watching him as he felt the damp heat of her, as he touched closer and closer, she felt his fingers on her soft lips.

"No underwear," he growled, the lust in his eyes growing to a fearful crescendo.

Lisa just smiled, opening her legs to him as she pulled aside her nighty. Dean backed away, pulling off his shirt as he eyed her breasts. On her back, Lisa's breasts seemed to pool languidly, her nipples pointing upward. Throwing his shirt aside, he unfastened his belt and pants, letting his eyes flow down her body, over the tight curls of hair, the slit, opening just slightly for him.

She watched him pull off his jeans and then slide the elastic on his underwear over his cock. Sliding back a bit on the bed, she braced herself for him. When he got like this, just on the verge of control, she knew it would be a little rough, not violent, but just a bit feral.

Bending her legs at the knees, she opened herself for him, watching him crawl between her knees and move his cock to her. Taking Dean's shaft in her fingers, she felt the heat in him and opening her lips with the other hand she guided him into her.

Feeling him tremble above her, she gasped as he desperately plunged into her, shoving himself to the hilt. Moving beneath him, she ground her clit up on him until he pulled back for another thrust.

It was hot, fast and hard as their bodies slammed together, each drawing pleasure from the other, each giving as they took. They came together, the urgency splashing from them in wet spurts and pulsing contractions. Dean let his weight fall upon her as Lisa savoured the pressure on her, the warm wetness inside her.

Lisa had never corrected her old story that Ben wasn't Dean's, but somehow Dean seemed to just know that the story about the 'biker at a bar' was a work of fiction and Lisa was glad. Now she was coming down from the horny lover and settling into her normal loving wife and mother, se began to wonder if Dean would object to another 'biker at a bar' accident. She hoped not.


End file.
